Fics, Sighs, and the Pink Haired Brat
by PhoebeOtaku
Summary: Randomness written after i wrote chapter four of Betrayal and before Chapter five could get off the ground. Chibi-Usa is worried about the implications of Phoebe's fanfic 'Betrayal' and comes to ask the author all about it. READ Betrayal to chapter 4 fir


Author: PhoebeOtaku  
  
Title: Fics, Sighs, and the Pink Haired Brat.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoom, Rurouni Kenshin, and any of the other anime I manage to mention are not mine. My insanity is mine and mine alone.  
  
Author's notes: yeah, so I'm having a bit of trouble with betrayal and this just.... CAME to me...is freaking vague about the fic, but gives some stuff away. I am so sleep deprived right now, please don't blame me for whatever the heck this is. As always email me if ya feel like it. Thanks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I will write the rest of Betrayal but first some randomness...  
  
A tall girl, looking quite like Kino Makoto, sits clacking away at the computer keyboard in a dimly lit college dorm room. 'damn light bulbs' the brunette thought and for the third time that day, refused to do shit about fixing the problem herself. She looked at her watch and sighed, 'only an hour till the next meeting' it wasn't enough time to work on the fic, but maybe she could start something. She stared furiously at her computer for a few moments waiting for some sign or divine intervention to help her find the words. The showdown was a stalemate. Music reminiscent of Old-west gunslinger type movies played softly in the background. Brunette. Computer. Brunette. Computer. *glare* No response from the screen. *more intense glare* Still no response.  
  
"Ano, Phoebe-chan..." a voice whined.  
  
The brunette turned and glared (a la Hitokiri Battousai) at her suddenly present companion.  
  
"AH... uh ... gomen... phoebe-san...sama!!!" The chibi counterpart exclaimed.  
  
"Ohayo! Chibi-Usa-CHAN!" chorused a suddenly chipper Phoebe. "what can I do for ya?"  
  
The sudden change in mood was even more frightening for the young visitor, unused to phoebe's strange behavior she still cowered with he arms over her head waiting for the blows to begin. After a few moments, Chibi-Usa looked up perplexedly at the now calm Phoebe happily sucking on a cherry lollipop and typing.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"That's right." phoebe said basically ignoring the small pink-haired girl.  
  
"You're not mad at me?" she asked innocent eyes woggling in that annoying yet kawaii fashion.  
  
Phoebe sighed almost dramatically and turned once again to face Chibi-usa. "No, I'm not mad at you. And I'm not going to hurt you." The brat brightened momentarily and phoebe couldn't resist. "Besides, I can think of much more creative things to do that I'm sure you would hate much MUCH more." She said grinning maniacally and gesturing toward the Fanfiction.net window on the screen of her computer.  
  
*Chibi-Usa turned stark white and looked so frightened that Phoebe relented*  
  
'Geez, I'm to freakin nice' she thought to herself before saying aloud "Ma, ma... Chibi-Usa-chan, it was totally a joke, no need to get so scared." Chibi-Usa looked at her in disbelief for so long that phoebe was forced to sigh loudly once again and return to glaring at the computer.  
  
After a moment Chibi-Usa worked up the courage to move closer to the scary Authoress, and look over her shoulder to see was she was working on, or rather what she was trying to work on. "Betrayal, Chapter 5: untitled" blared across the top of a page that, except for very random authors notes and a disclaimer, was otherwise blank.  
  
"You having trouble?" she asked quietly, so as not to call down the wrath of phoebe-sama, chibi-usa already had other worries where this fic was concerned.  
  
"Yes and no. I mean I've known what was going to happen in this fic since I started it....*briefly looks at dates on ff.net and current date*..er...three years ago..." she paused for a moment to asses her basic math skills and, upon finding them intact, felt like a very very bad fic updater "...I'm just having trouble getting it on the page today."  
  
"Anything to do with the review earlier today?" Chibi-usa ventured.  
  
"No, not at all... Although, I really hate it when I have to say... *becomes suddenly hushed and mysterious while the room takes on a misty glow*... 'all will become clear'... I mean do I have to sound like some crackpot fortune teller just so I don't tell the end before I want to?" the mist had abated as soon as phoebe changed her intonation, but chibi-usa was very impressed.  
  
"Ano, Phoebe-sama?...i have some questions... if you wouldn't mind..." Chibi- usa stuttered through it, but phoebe nodded, placing her full attention on the girl. "Well, ya see, I've been reading Betrayal..." she paused while Phoebe gave her a look bordering on parental disapproval. "Okay, I saw the rating and ignored it, gimme a break... like you wouldn't have done the same thing!" Chibi-usa cried desperately.  
  
"It's okay Chibi-usa, you were saying?" Phoebe sighed yet again and stared woefully at the blank screen.  
  
"Well, I know that you associate yourself with Mako-chan and all..." stuttered slightly at the uncanny resemblance between the fic writer and the aforementioned sailor senshi. "So I was wondering how you feel about Mamo-chan...?"  
  
Phoebe blinked for a moment "well, I ... he's hot and all, I mean he looks great in a tux and *quotes badly dubbed sailormoon movie* 'the boy can wear a cape whoo' *cringes at the bad dubbing, even though she was the one quoting it*... I like the Endymion get up too *an almost imperceptible shiver passes through her* Mamo-chan is great, but I kinda don't think he's quite the guy that I'm looking for."  
  
"So why are you writing a fic where you (and I mean you as in Mako-chan cause I know you write her as though you and she really were the same person), where you and Mamo-chan sleep together...?"  
  
"Well...Wouldn't you? *cringes* Sorry, bad thing to say...I know you've tried to forget about those episodes. The dress was hot though, can't fault your evil grown up self one bit on that one..."  
  
*Chibi-usa cringes*  
  
"Okay, what I meant was...*totally blanks out*...er...I'm going to start that one over okay?"  
  
"Hai" Chibi-usa says with as much patience as she can muster...  
  
"Okay, so we've got Makoto" more patience is exuded from Chibi-usa as Phoebe sets the stage for what she's trying to say. "She's got a big heart of gold, kick-ass fighting skills, loyalty, AND good looks. I might say!"  
  
"Heh..." Chibi-usa responded, thankfully Phoebe ignored her.  
  
"And then say there's a guy, gorgeous, devoted type, with some fighting skills of his own, can respect her for who she is, and is smart enough to realize that she's amazing...what's not to like about this...?"  
  
"Ano, are you talking about Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Ah HA!" Phoebe said triumphantly. "You've seen it right away! *gives Chibi- usa a pat on the head* I didn't SAY that it was Mamoru, I just listed off a bunch of stuff that I know I -I mean Mako-chan- would like..." suddenly stops and yells down the hallway to another room in the dorm..."Am I Right Mako-chan? You like all that stuff, Right?"  
  
"Damn Straight!" Makoto's voice was heard from down the hall.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Ano...not really?"  
  
"UGH! Okay, I'll put it this way, if Makoto made a list of stuff she likes in a guy...at the very least Mamoru would do pretty well on the criteria, ne? You have to admit that much..."  
  
"Okay, but what about Usagi?" Chibi-usa questioned pitifully, afraid to ask the real question she had come to ask.  
  
"Ay, there's the rub; Usagi-chan, I don't claim to know how...other than somehow irresistible utter adorableness is just too much for either of them to handle..., Already HAS this devoted Mamoru wrapped around her little finger and Makoto is totally loyal to her as well. So..."  
  
"So, this fic you're writing is impossible and would never actually happen???" Chibi-usa brightened.  
  
"Unless...." *Phoebe paused dramatically whilst Chibi-usa face vaulted*  
  
"Unless...?" Chibi-usa asked  
  
"Unless, this 'barrier' between them was removed..."  
  
"NANI!?!? Are you actually thinking of killing off SAILORMOON!!!" she cried in frustration...  
  
"No, BAKA! Thought I'm sure others would have tried that one...see, that wouldn't work...at least not in the same way. Usagi would probably be comforted to know that Mamoru would be 'taken care of' if anything every happened to her...but that's a TOTALLY different situation, ne? Unrelated to what we are talking about now. "  
  
"So what else did you mean by removed?" Chibi-usa asked nervously.  
  
"We're going to play the 'what if' game." Phoebe chirped cheerfully.  
  
*Gasps of 'Oh NO! not THAT!!' chorused from characters of anime, movies, comics, and books of every genre*  
  
*Phoebe pulled Saitou Hajime from hammer space and set him to disposing of the offenders*  
  
*Chibi-usa blinked in confusion at the random crossing of anime that Phoebe managed to bring into this* "Ano...Phoebe-sama?"  
  
"Ready to start?" paused without listening to Chibi-usa's murmur of 'well, no not really' only to move on to the large chalkboard that had suddenly appeared out of thin air with the words 'What if....?' scrawled across the top. "Okay, what if Usagi didn't exist?"  
  
"huh? You mean if she's dead?" silly Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"no, baka. We already covered that one... I mean what if she didn't, and had never, existed?" Phoebe patiently explained.  
  
"Well... the whole universe as we know it would ...go to hell..." the pink haired girl responded.  
  
"Nice choice of words, things would definitely be ...different..." she paused for a moment to let this sink in. "but in that 'reality' shall we say? What if Mamoru and Makoto were to meet?"  
  
Chibi-Usa catching on slowly "they would...fall in love?"  
  
"Possibly, and for the purpose of this fic the answer to that question would be yes." Phoebe mused. "Now, if as far as this different 'reality' is concerned. If Usagi doesn't exist at all, are Mamoru and Makoto betraying her by falling in love?"  
  
"Is this like one of those 'if a tree falls in the forest...' questions?" Chibi-usa ventured.  
  
"No, well maybe, just answer it damnit!" Phoebe threatened, glowering.  
  
"Well, you really can't betray someone that doesn't exist."  
  
"Exactly." Phoebe said triumphantly.  
  
"Ano...but phoebe-sama, Usagi does exist." Chibi-usa pointed out.  
  
"Exactly." phoebe said triumphantly, again.  
  
"I still don't understand. In reality Mamo-chan and Mako-chan are betraying Usagi but in 'reality' they are not?" Chibi-Usa asked, using air quotes where necessary.  
  
"They would be, but they're not and 'reality' doesn't exist." Also using air quotes where necessary.  
  
*Chibi-Usa slams head into desk in frustration* "so what's with the title of the fic?" she asked, timidly.  
  
"For that I'll give you another 'what if' question."  
  
"please, Kami-sama, make her stop"  
  
"What if the 'Betrayal' referred to in that title was something totally and completely different from what everyone is thinking I'm talking about?" said Phoebe while somehow calling back the hushed and mysterious mist on cue.  
  
"huh?" Chibi-usa said, beginning to wish she had just waited for the rest of the fic. Then something horrible and frightening dawned on her "wait, you can't mean, that Usagi is screwing around wi..." she cut of as a livid phoebe interrupted.  
  
"E Gads! NO! BAKA! I said completely different, that particular scenario would be somewhat similar on some sick level, plus horribly cliché...that's not what I'm going for ...SHEESH!" Chibi-usa backed away from the fic writer who had just fallen into somewhat of a stupor from using both 'e gads' and 'sheesh' within such a short time period.  
  
"well, phoebe-sama...I guess I'll just be going now..." she was now utterly confused and still worried about her original question.  
  
"hey, why don't you just ask me the question you really wanted the answer to?"  
  
Chibi-usa gulped "how did you know?...." she started to inquire, until she heard Makoto's voice from down the hallway.  
  
"BAKA! you forget that she's writing this fic too! She can do whatever the heck she wants including anything from pulling in characters from other anime to mind reading!"  
  
*Chibi-Usa shivered at the words while Phoebe just sat there looking psychotically innocent*  
  
"Okay," Chibi-Usa sighed, gathering her courage. "Phoebe-sama, do you... hate me?"  
  
"Er, no." she paused "okay, maybe in the Dubbed version, but I totally know that's not your fault. And I like you just fine otherwise. Anything else?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were planning to ... um... er... write me out of existence?" Chibi-Usa blurted out, finally.  
  
"Nani? Where did you get that idea?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"With the way things stand in Betrayal right now, I was beginning to get worried that...well, I'll never be born..." Chibi-usa said frowning.  
  
Sighing once more and hopefully for the last time in this fic-thing she patted Chibi-usa on the head. "No need to worry about that Chibi-Usa-chan." Chibi-usa brightened at these words, but then another idea dawned on her.  
  
"Phoebe-sama, your not... you can't be implying that Mako-chan is my mother..."  
  
"Once again, no. As interesting as that scenario would be, Usagi-chan is Definitely your mother...I just wonder about your father..." she mused to herself.  
  
"And WHAT do you mean by that!!?!?" said Chibi-Usa indignantly.  
  
"yo, biology professor." Phoebe called to one that just happened to be walking by. "what are the odds of a blonde haired blue eyed woman and a dark haired blue eyed man having a pink haired red eyed child?" The Biology professor stared for a moment, obviously confused.  
  
"I would say...zero." He said finally.  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe said while Chibi-Usa fumed. "you see my point?"  
  
"This is ANIME for the love of Pete! Any hair color is possible." Phoebe watched very amused as Chibi-usa's eyes glazed over in response to hearing her own voice spout the phrase 'for the love of Pete'.  
  
"I know that Chibi-Usa, I just wanted to see your reaction." Phoebe laughed manaically for a moment before returning to her usually non-threatening state "and as for your worries Chibi-usa, this fic isn't alternate universe or anything. It could have actually happened within the framework of the series itself."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I added a couple of things, maybe a dimesion or two that wasn't there before to some of the relationships, but big picture wise it's all still there..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want the universe, as it stands, to come crashing down on my head."  
  
"Ano...Phoebe-sama...? Where are you planning to take this fic?" she asked, expecting to get thoroughly thwapped.  
  
Mysterious mist crept into the room and surrounded Phoebe as she intoned quietly "All will become clear..." the mist began to seep out of the room...  
  
"Phoebe-sama, I thought you hated saying that...can't you just tell me?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"well, I would but..."  
  
"but what??" she asked.  
  
"they're watching." She intoned turning back to the computer screen.  
  
"they are?" Chibi-Usa joined her in staring.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ano, Phoebe-sama...do you think you could just whisper it or something?" Chibi-Usa asked as Phoebe's face lit up.  
  
"Brilliant, Chibi-usa." Phoebe said leaning close to Chibi-usa so that only she could hear.  
  
THIS IS A TEST OF THE EMERGENCY EAVESDROP PROOF SYSTEM (several minutes pass)  
  
"Oh, I get it now." Chibi-usa said. "That whole 'what if' game had me really confused before, but I totally get it now..."  
  
"I really should just write it. I'm sure that this is torture for those normal people out there. But hey a bit of writers block today cause I'm so freaking tired. And I don't want to mess it up."  
  
"Totally understandable. Take however long you need." Chibi-usa smiled.  
  
"you're only saying that cause you know the end." Phoebe sighed, for the billionth time. "hey, where are you going, Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"To go torture Mamo-chan with the fact that I know the ending of the fic and he doesn't."  
  
"Don't bother he already knows the end, too." Phoebe said.  
  
"How did he get to find out?" Chibi-Usa squawked at the fic writer.  
  
"Oh he has his ways..." she explained with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
*Chibi-usa Face vaulted*  
  
THE END. 


End file.
